Unlucky For Some
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney wasn't exactly happy with downsizing. She was even unhappier of where she was downsizing to. The other side of town, away from her once rich lifestyle, leaving her friends and life behind. She didn't know where to turn. And that annoying boy across the way could do with someone knocking his mischievous grin off his face- that is, until he teaches Courtney a thing or two.


**Unlucky For Some**

Courtney wasn't exactly happy with downsizing. Her whole life she had been used to her three story home with four bathrooms, six bedrooms and enough space for her to never have to be in the same room as her parents no matter how hard they tried. She'd practically grown up at The Ritz compared to where everyone she had once gone to school with had lived.

But now, here she was, with her suitcases packed, her boxes sealed up, her bedroom bare. She about to say goodbye for the last time as her parents moved the three of them across town.

Courtney realized she may have been happy had it been maybe a smaller house. Maybe only four bedrooms, two bathrooms. She could have coped having to maybe share a meal time with her parents every so often. But what they were forcing her into was a crime against nature as far as Courtney was concerned.

She understood, though. There was no way around it. Her father had lost his job some months ago, no one wanting to hire the infamous Philip Taylor who lost the biggest case of 2015 before January was even over. He'd fallen into depression, then into gambling and before they knew it, the whole family was being evicted because they couldn't afford to keep up with their bills.

For a long time, Courtney thought he parents were going to divorce. Courtney wished they were getting a divorce. But no, instead she found herself standing in the slightly overgrown grass of the trailer park on the scary side of town in front of her new home. Courtney would be here for the next two years, at least until she was old enough to move to a college dorm room as far away from this hellhole as possible.

* * *

Her first nights sleep was interrupted by the slow dripping of water that sounded like it was coming from above her bed. Every time she turned on her flickering, yellow light, there was no water to be seen, but it didn't stop the feeling in the pit of Courtney's stomach that made her want to cry.

And if it wasn't the dripping water, it was the dogs howling or the new neighbors TV on too loud. Courtney was picking at every little thing she could over the course of the first week and when her parents told her to think more about some positive things, she slammed the trailer door shut so hard one of the hinges broke.

A low whistle let out behind her and she turned to see a grubby looking boy, around her age, standing behind her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You got some arm on you, girly," he smirked. "I like 'em real tough like that." Courtney pulled a face for him to see, to which he simply laughed. "You're new around here, aren't ya?" She didn't even bother answering. It was obvious she was new, her clothes weren't stained and she still showered regularly- which was more than she could say for the mystery boy.

Courtney walked away from the conversation before it could develop further.

"I'm Scott, by the way," the boy continued, perusing after Courtney.

"I didn't ask," she replied over her shoulder, hoping to shake him off as she headed for the school bus.

"What's your name?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well, if I'm going to sit next to a pretty girl on the mornin' bus I might as well know her name." Courtney turned and glared at Scott who stood a few feet behind her, his unwelcome smile never wavering. "Jus' bein' polite to my new neighbor, is all."

"Well don't." And Courtney turned her back on him again. She figured he'd give up after that, not seeing the point if she wasn't going to play along with him, but she could still hear him trailing behind her. Courtney hoped it was simply because they apparently shared a school bus now.

"So, what's a girl like you doin' round here, anyways?"

"Okay, listen, Scott." Courtney tried to keep her tone even as she turned to him, but the anger was starting to rise. "Just because you're my neighbor now, it does not make us friend. Just because we go to the same school now, does not make us friends. Just because you seem to have some mild-stalker tendencies, that most definitely does not make us friends. Now go find someone else to bother."

For a moment he was a silent- and Courtney almost felt bad that shes hurt his feelings- but then he cracked that smug grin again. "What ever you say, beautiful," he teased, walking ahead of her and not looking back.

As much as Courtney wanted to knock a few of his teeth out, she couldn't help but watch him walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! **

**I actually want to continue this, so be prepared for a few more chapters...though they may be short.**

**Please hate the way I write Scott's dialogue. I do.**

**My first attempt at Scourtney! Well third...but those stories see Courtney's happy ending with another character so this one is my first PROPER Scourtney story XD**

**And this lovely prompt comes from KaylaBow, currently Joning is my OTP, who dared me to write a 300 word Scourtney fanfiction and did not expect it to turn into this XD And also the idea of Courtney having to move to trailer park where she meets Scott I stoll from Leon Was Taken, the real Leon Was Taken who is currently ThePessimisticRainbow but isn't the real ThePessimisticRainbow...it's kind of a penname-mess over on the Total Drama Writer's Forum today XD**

**ANYWAYS! I enjoyed this story and thought it was cute enough to share!**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**


End file.
